


Muke || First Time

by furbypocalypse



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furbypocalypse/pseuds/furbypocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TBH I JUST WROTE THIS FOR MY ROLEPLAY IDK DO YOU WANT ME TO FINISH IT?</p></blockquote>





	Muke || First Time

"Luke." 

The teen stirred, opening his eyes. It wasn’t unusual to wake up to Michael lying on his front, face close to his. It seemed like every night the boy was sneaking in through his bedroom window. 

"Hi," Luke answered, stretching out underneath the other. Mikey nudged a kiss against the younger’s lips in response. He answered with a quiet grunt and propped himself up on his elbows. They both giggled and the elder rolled onto the bed beside Luke, pulling him into his arms. Seeing as this happened nearly every night, it was a routine for Liz to come in to wake her son up, let out a light sigh, and smooth back both of the boys’ hair. She really was the sweetest mother, and acted, to Michael, as a second mom. Liz was happy for her son, that he’d found someone to always stick by his side, even if that meant finding her son wrapped up in the arms of his best friend every morning. 

They lied there for a while, Michael toying with Luke’s hand in his own. The large window to the left of his bed provided a perfect view of the stars, which they both spent their time gazing at. 

After about ten minutes, Mikey began to kiss at Luke’s neck, teasing kisses that led up to his ear. The younger bit down on his lip as he felt the elder begin to suck a mark into his tan skin. “M-michael.. My sister..” he groaned out, knowing that May might hear him from across the hall.

"I know, I know.." Michael sighed in reply, and went back to pulling the skin of Luke’s neck roughly between his teeth. He reached up, fingers tangling in the boy’s sandy blond hair, tugging softly at it. The elder gave a small grunt and sunk his teeth hard into his friend’s tan skin. They both giggled and Mikey pulled away, letting Luke rub at his neck. 

Mikey kissed tenderly at the dark mark he’d left, nuzzling his face into his neck. This continued for a few minutes before they rolled over, Luke straddling the other’s lap. “I love you.” the younger murmured against Michael’s shoulder, looking up into his eyes. The elder repeated the words, nodding and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 

God, Luke had soft lips. They were the only lips Michael ever wanted to kiss, ever.

For a few more minutes they kissed, caressing each other in all the right places. When Michael decided to bite down on Luke’s lower lip, however, things immediately got heated. A slight whimper escaped his lips, against Mikey’s. He pulled away for a moment. “Y-you know what that do-does to me..” he complained. 

"I know." was all Michael said before returning to kissing him. Only this time, instead of slow and careful, it was fast-paced and passionate. Their hands were now roaming into places they’d only been a few times. Yeah, they’d experimented, and now Luke sucked Mikey off whenever Mikey allowed him to. They were like that, with the elder dominant over the younger, telling him what to do and when he could do it. Luke didn’t mind one bit; he found it rather attractive. 

Before he knew it, a choked groan was leaving Michael’s swollen lips, passing onto Luke’s. Luke had wiggled his hand down the front of Michael’s shorts, and the elder held tightly onto the younger’s wrist. “Luke, baby..” 

Luke looked up to Michael and then down at his hand, smiling slightly. “Can I.. Can I suck you off, Mikey?” he asked innocently.

**Author's Note:**

> TBH I JUST WROTE THIS FOR MY ROLEPLAY IDK DO YOU WANT ME TO FINISH IT?


End file.
